Bad Day
by ControlBlackStar
Summary: You sing a sad song just to turn it around, You say you don't know, You tell me don't lie, You work at a smile and you go for a ride, You had a bad day


Acá dejo otra historia, basada en el video Bad Day de Daniel Powter. Increíble canción y hermoso video, espero que les guste.

6: 30 y 7:00am marcaban los dos relojes. Por alguna razón a Rachel le gustaba despertar a esa hora, por alguna razón a Quinn le gustaba dormir un poco más. Se levantaron de sus respectivas camas, una ducha y algo de maquillaje.

La morena iba ya a las 7, camino a su trabajo, la rubia recién terminaba de arreglarse y se sentaba en su ventana desde donde veía a la gente pasar. Esperaban en la parada, mientras la gente se sentaba a su lado. Tomaban el autobús, en su respectivo horario. La morena a las 7, tranquila tomaba asiento, la rubia no podía pues a las 7: 30 el autobús ya iba lleno.

Rachel suspiro, pues justo frente a ella una pareja se abrazaba feliz, desvió la vista y deseo que el camino terminara. Quinn sonreía, frente a ella, sentados una pareja mayor con sus manos sujetas, sin ninguna intención de dejarse ir. Llegaron por fin, entraron al edificio y se sentaron en sus respectivas oficinas.

La mitad del día ya había acabado. Algo apartada de sus compañeros, la morena terminaba su café mientras la rubia, sentada con los suyos, mantenía la vista en un punto fijo. Termino el día de trabajo, sin nada interesante que contar, y caminando se dirigieron a la estación del metro.

Rachel detuvo su caminar, eran las 7:30 cuando se detuvo frente a un cartel donde una chica se encontraba sentada en una banca. Frunció el ceño y ladeo la cabeza para luego buscar en su bolso un marcador oscuro. Se acerco al cartel y con decisión dibujo, sobre la chica, una gran nube con gotas de lluvia cayendo sobre la misma. Satisfecha con su trabajo, se retiro.

Quinn en cambio, llegaba a las 8 a la estación, deteniéndose frente a aquel cartel que mostraba a la chica. Sonrió levemente y sacando de su bolso un marcador rojo, se acerco al mismo. Dibujando un paraguas que, "sostenido" por la mano de la chica, la protegían de las gotas. Sonrió con amplitud y siguió su camino. Terminando así el día.

6:30 y 7:00am y se repetía la rutina. Se levantaron de sus respectivas camas y desde su ventana Quinn observaba el caminar de Rachel, para luego salir de su casa, camino a la parada. Otra vez en la estación y luego el autobús.

Finalmente en su trabajo, paso la mitad del día, pero contrario al anterior, su hora del almuerzo la disfrutaron en su oficina. Tras eso el final de su jornada y se dirigían de nuevo a la estación.

7:30 y Rachel se volvía a detener frente al cartel, mientras con el ceño fruncido observaba el paraguas que había sido dibujado, "protegiendo" a la chica de las gotas de lluvia que ella se había encargado de dibujar. Ladeo la cabeza y nuevamente saco de su bolso aquel marcador oscuro, se acerco al cartel y a un lado de la chica, con total precisión, dibujo un automóvil que en su camino pisaba un charco de agua estando a punto de mojar por completo a la chica. Sonrió de medio lado y sin más se retiro.

8:00 y Quinn con una sonrisa observaba al automóvil que había sido dibujado luego de que ella dibujara aquel paraguas. Saco de su bolso el mismo marcador rojo, y con paciencia dibujo en el mismo banco, a un joven sentado al lado de la chica. Con el propósito de proteger a la chica de aquel charco de agua que estaba a punto de mojarla. Sin perder la sonrisa observo lo que había hecho y tras guardar el marcador, se retiro.

6:30 y 7:00am y las chicas comenzaban su día una vez más. Repitiendo la misma rutina de los días anteriores, tomaron el autobús y llegaron a sus trabajos. Otro almuerzo en su oficina, pues ninguna tenía ganas de cruzarse con sus compañeros, dibujaban en sus respectivas libretas mientras esperaban que la jornada terminara.

7:30 y Rachel ahora sonreía. No creía que fueran a acomodar el dibujo nuevamente pero su sorpresa fue grande al descubrir en el mismo a aquel chico cubriendo a la joven y aquel signo de interrogación que perfectamente simulaba la mitad de un corazón. Pensó un momento observando el dibujo y tras sacar su marcador oscuro, completo aquella mitad. Observo aquel corazón de dos colores y tras sonreír se retiro.

8:00 y la sonrisa de Quinn era inmensa al descubrir a aquel color negro completando su dibujo, logrando así formar un gran corazón. Tras observarlo por un momento, decidió dejarlo así pues no había nada más que agregar. Siguió con su camino con una sonrisa en su cara.

6:30 y 7:00am Rachel cada vez se cansaba más y más de la rutina, Quinn simplemente estaba acostumbrada. La parada de autobuses, el autobús, el trabajo. Tras la hora de almuerzo, el respectivo jefe de cada una, hace una parada por su oficina. Pero lo que comenzó como una charla termino como una discusión y enojados los respectivos jefes se retiraron dando un portazo.

Rachel bufo molesta mientras hundía su cabeza entre sus manos, Quinn en cambio arrojaba furiosa una lapicera contra la puerta. Se calmaron tras un rato y sentándose sobre su escritorio, Rachel continuaba aquel ridículo dibujo que hace días había comenzado mientras Quinn tras dar una vuelta se recostaba en su escritorio quedando de pie frente a la ventana.

Alzo la vista de su libreta y por primera vez observaba a aquella rubia del edificio del frente. No sabía cómo seria de cerca, pero de lejos se veía hermosa concentrada en su libreta. Sintió sus mejillas arder y con rapidez bajo la mirada.

Alzo la vista al sentirse observada, notando por primera vez a aquella morocha del edificio del frente. Su cabello oscuro caía sobre su rostro y sus manos se movían distraídas sobre una libreta. Sonrió levemente mientras la observaba para luego desviar la mirada.

8:00 y Rachel seguía frente a su trabajo porque con la lluvia que caía no había sido capaz de conseguir un taxi. Quinn tomaba sus cosas para abandonar su oficina pues había tardado un poco más de lo normal. Tomo el paraguas que se encontraba sobre un estante y con su típica sonrisa abandono el lugar.

Temblaba de frío, su ropa se encontraba ya completamente mojada y la libreta que tenia probablemente iría a la basura. Levanto la mano con ímpetu al ver pasar un taxi, pero al igual que los anteriores, aquel seguía de largo. Suspiro frustrada y antes de poder gritar, un enorme paraguas se posaba sobre su cabeza.

-_Un poco tarde, me temo_ – dijo la dueña del paraguas y al voltear se encontró con la misma rubia que había observado anteriormente desde su ventana. En sus labios una pequeña sonrisa y sus verdes ojos la observaban apenados.

-_Sí, un poco_ – respondió bajando la vista para observar su cuerpo.

-_Hubiera estado aquí un poco antes_ – aclaro la rubia –_Pero tarde más de la cuenta en abandonar la oficina_ – se intentaba justificar mientras alzaba los hombros.

-_No es tu culpa tampoco que yo no traiga paraguas_ – sonrió la morena devolviéndole la sonrisa. Quinn amplió su sonrisa ante eso y tras alzar la mano, hizo que se detuviera un taxi.

-_¿Compartimos?_ – pregunto mientras abría la puerta del mismo. Rachel observo la puerta abierta y luego a la rubia que le sonreía mientras esperaba.

-_Claro_ – sonrió.


End file.
